Rena
|SJ8cA1FG_hs}} Rena (レナ) is a French YouTube singer who began covering in 2013. She has a soft voice that is suitable for ballad/acapella songs. When she started, because she couldn't sing rock songs, she often gave up on their original versions for accoustic piano versions. Thus, her voice could be displayed with beauty and clarity in high range tones, as in her cover "Leia -piano ver.-". She started covering rock songs in early 2014 with "Outer Science". Then, her voice has gotten stronger over time and her covers took a catchy/rock style while her voice gained all the required power, and even more, to fit in this style. Aside from singing, Rena also mixes the songs that she covers. One of her noticeable mixes is "Donut Hole". Rena's most popular cover is "Unravel" with more than 60k view as of Febuary 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Shiki Chorus # Member of Senkin Code (participant in Serendipity Chorus Battle 2014) # Member of Respawn (participant in Fables of Creation Chorus Battle 2014) # Member of Pour Votre Tendresse (PVT) (participant in Uniquely You Chorus Battle 2015) # Member of Red Velvet (in the TTB2015) # Member of AO・あお with Kotaro (in Acoustic Duet Battle) # Member of UTAUNION (participant in Lyrical System Online 2016) # No Time No Tune with Aya, Little-chip, My-ëVe, Sainte Séia, Sumashu, TBK and Vulkain List of Covered Songs arrange ver.- (2013.12.17) # "December Glow's Voice feat. Rena, Macaron, and Kumaki (2013.12.25) # "Tsukiakari" (2013.12.29) # "Palette" (2014.01.26) # "Boys Don't Cry" feat. Senkin Code (2014.02.09) # "Futariboshi" feat. Kanade and Rena (2014.02.10) # "Outer Science" (2014.02.24) # "You And Beautiful World" (2014.03.06) # "Rebellion" feat. Senkin Code (2014.03.22) # "Replicant" feat. Angela and Rena (2014.03.28) # "EDEN" (2014.04.19) # "Eimin Douwa" (2014.04.27) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (2014.05.04) # "Tengaku" (2014.05.09) # "Erica" (2014.06.04) # "Tokio Funka" (2014.06.22) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2014.06.25) # "Unravel" -Dj-Jo remix- (2014.07.07) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.07.10) # "Tawagoto Speaker" feat. Rena, Catalyst, Angela, Arvy, Azrael, Leila, Naomi, Milky, Reba, Chii, MmeNi, Reni and Ryoko (2014.07.21) # "Raspberry ＊ Monster" (2014.08.28) # "Leia" (2014.09.30) # "Donut Hole -REMIX-" (2014.10.16) # "Zouka no Shizuku" (2014.11.01) # "Super・Nova" (2014.11.05) # "TWITTER" (2014.12.21) # "Alice ni Sayonara" (2015.01.02) # "Undead Enemy" (2015.01.10) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" (2015.03.01) # "Heart á la Mode" feat. Konero (2015.03.06) # "Melancholy Of Craspedia" (2015.04.06) # "Link" feat. Pour Votre Tendresse (2015.04.09) # "Post-Script" (2015.04.21) # "Odette" (2015.04.28) # "Kanishiyumi Reduction" feat. Pour Votre Tendresse (2015.05.08) # "Palette" -piano ver.- (2015.06.09) # "Ikkitousen" feat. Pour Votre Tendresse (2015.06.13) # "Stomach Book" feat. Red Velvet (2015.06.20) # "Blue" feat. Rena and G Djee (2015.06.26) # "Die in a Fire" (Five Nights at Freddy's song) (2015.07.17) # "E.T." (Katy Perry song) -Japanese ver.- (2015.07.26) # "Perfect World" feat. AO・あお (2015.08.20) # "FREEDMAN" (2015.08.25) # "Hachigatsu Sanjuuichinichi and Party Time" (August 31; New Prince of Tennis ED1) (20 singer collab) (2015.11.19) # "Hikari yo" feat. UTAUNION (2016.06.26) # "Hikari yo" (2016.06.30) # "Mado Kara Mieru" feat. Kanu, Rena, and Mei (2016.07.21) # "Gingaroku" (Galaxy Record) feat. UTAUNION (2016.08.08) # "Grotesque" feat. UTAUNION (2016.09.24) }} Discography Gallery Trivia blbl External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud * Facebook page * Ask